


Automaton

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Your Reality Is A Nightmare [27]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: You have grown so entrenched in rigid routines that you have become nothing more than a robot.





	Automaton

Isn't it wonderful? 

You go about your daily life like nothing's wrong, while around you, your very life crumbles to dust. You go through the same routines ever day, yet even you can't tell you've long stopped properly doing them, and are merely going through the motions. You have been reduced to nothing more than a robot, an automaton. Worse yet, you will never realize this. 


End file.
